<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate is Different This Time by steterismylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920447">Fate is Different This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife'>steterismylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, where no one knows Scott is a berserker and Peter, kills him, becoming the alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate is Different This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do it now!” They all screamed at him, and Peter was content in doing what he was about to do. The berserker was being held back, and he surged forward to kill the thing. Only was it then that Peter realized who it was once he felt the power rising within him. He breathed in deeply and smirked as his eyes settled from his blue into the red of the alpha. Malia, the first to see his eyes change, gasped, and looked down at the berserker that laid on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Kira screamed out as she made it into the room with Stiles by her side. Peter turned towards her and saw her fall to her knees. “We... We were too late...” Her head dropped, and Peter didn’t feel bad for her at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you can do better than that, McCall boy, surely,” Peter told her as he let his eyes settle to their natural blue. “I’m sorry for what I did... I didn’t know...” Peter told her and offered a hand out to her. “But it seems like you guys don’t have a pack leader anymore, and I’m here to fill those criteria.” He told her, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam was on his knees, whispering no over and over again as he realized what had just been done. Tears were slipping down his face as he screamed out Scott’s name, causing everyone to turn towards him. Malia knelt by him and tried to comfort him and say it wasn’t his fault, but she knew it was no point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew when you charged, didn’t you?” Stiles asked as he had his hands balled up. “You knew it was Scott! Didn’t you?!” Stiles yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced at him after he had helped Kira up. “And what about it?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles glared at Peter. “You knew it was him, but you didn’t even try and save him first?! Did you want to be alpha that badly, you sick fuck?!” Stiles yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter winced at the insult, and he shook his head. “Tsk tsk, Stiles. Honestly, I didn’t know it was Scott until the last moment. I saw his eyes, but I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.” Peter shrugged, and Stiles began to shake with rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve stopped yourself! You’ve done it before!” Stiles yelled and stomped his way over to Peter. “You stopped yourself from turning me!” He stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely,” Peter confessed, and Stiles blinked. “That’s right. I wanted to turn you so bad, but when I saw that scared expression, then I couldn’t do it, and I don’t know why.  There was something about you that I didn’t want the wolf to take away from you.” He told Stiles. “You’re fine the way you are.” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles went to open his mouth to try and make a comeback, but then he closed it. “You’re a horrible person.” He told him. “Can’t believe you killed him, ass.” Stiles pushed Peter away from him, then went to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you guys are mad at me, but remember you can’t all leave the pack.” Stiles froze when he heard Peter. “You need alpha, and I’m willing to be it. If you don’t have me to protect you guys, then you’ll die off faster than ants who are set on fire by a pyromaniac.” Peter said, and they turned to face him. “I’m willing to protect you all.” He added, and Malia got up to go by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam was hesitant but ended up going to his side also.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any more?” Peter asked, and he made eye contact with Stiles. “What about you, pack member?” Peter asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles blinked to that, and he felt something there but ignored it. “Fine, but only because you seem genuine in wanting to be a good alpha,” Stiles grumbled, and he went to stand by Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled, and he went to hug Stiles close to his side. “You made the right choice!” Peter assured Stiles who bit his lip. Stiles wasn’t too sure he did make the right choice, but he glanced at his best friend’s body. He had no choice.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The funeral for Scott was hard on Stiles. Having your best friend die was always hard even if he didn’t treat too well. Stiles was treated more as an equal with the pack thanks to Scott, but now he wasn’t included. So, he stayed in the house to the point that the whole pack got worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he tries something, dad? Wouldn’t that be worse?!” Malia was arguing with Peter as the others stood by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree. Stiles being holed up in his house or let alone in his room is quite worrisome. He could have tried something. I am sure his dad isn’t checking up on him enough.” Lydia hissed and frowned deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t a pack leader care more about their packs anyway?” Mason cut in from next to Liam on the coach who was looking down. “McCall always sought out Liam when he knew he was upset,” Mason commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath then smiled at the three. “The problem is that Stiles doesn’t want to be bothered. I asked him, and he said he’d be back once he is ready. We all need to respect his wish as his fellow pack members.” Peter told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been three months!” Malia yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he lost his best friend, honey. I am surprised Kira even comes to meetings!” Peter snapped to Malia, who rolled her eyes. “Everyone is coping with Scott’s death differently. You can’t just expect Stiles to be able to get out of bed so fast just after his best friend’s death. That’s just rude.” Peter hissed to them all then turned. “This pack meeting is over. Everyone go home now.” Peter demanded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d visit the Stilinski house but to inform Stiles of stuff, not to get him back.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter stopped in front of the Stilinski house and stared out his car window to look up to the house. “Maybe I should send him a text...” Peter mumbled softly. He didn’t want to surprise Stiles too badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Hey, I am stopping by for a visit.- Peter sent it to Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I know. I saw you pull up. Going to sit in the car longer?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced up to see Stiles staring out the window when he saw the other step away from the window. Peter then looked down when his phone went off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Come in, asshole.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed profoundly, and he went to get out of his car then went to the front door. His knuckles almost made contact with the wood, but Stiles opened the door to stare at him. “Finally, here to check up on me?” Stiles asked him as he stared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter went to open his mouth to address the other, and Stiles arched a brow. “Sorry, it took so long. Thought you’d want some personal space after Scott’s funeral.” He told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is giving someone space than giving someone too much space, Peter,” Stiles told him, and he sat on the bed with a book he had been reading beforehand. “Though I thought you’d take a lot longer to try and get in contact with me,” Stiles told him, and Peter pursed his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone expressed their concern about you just recently, but if you’d like, then I could make sure to visit you frequently to see how you’re holding up.” Peter offered as he glanced around the room. It didn’t seem too cluttered. Just dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be nice,” Stiles mumbled then looked up at him. “Though I am surprised you came yourself. Scott always sent a pack member.” Stiles told him, and Peter blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the pack leader should always come with a pack member. Granted, I didn’t, but he should’ve at least. That’s peculiar.” Peter rubbed his chin as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He probably thought that since he dealt with me before he was a wolf, then he could just send his pack to do his work after he was the head wolf. Though I supported him a lot when he was going through his first stages of being a wolf because of you,” Stiles said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded to that as he remembered Stiles being around Scott all the time. It was one of the reasons he considered making Stiles into a wolf, but he didn’t since he respected the fact Stiles didn’t want it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that. I was surprised you stayed with his friend after how he had been treating you. It seems all unfair, in my opinion.” Peter stated, and Stiles shrugged to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got used to it after a while. Scott would be stressed out, and I understood. Sure, I was left behind, but it’s not like I wasn’t used to it.” Stiles explained, and Peter sighed to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to check up on you again?” Peter asked and went to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is good,” Stiles told him, and Peter nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date then,” Peter told Stiles.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Stiles woke with his thoughts racing. They’d been that way since Peter had left the day before. Why would he call it a date when it wasn’t? He hadn’t even been appropriately asked onto a date beforehand! So, why call it a date? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles rubbed his face, then got up out of bed and went to get into the shower. Maybe Peter was just playing around with him. That would make more sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of the shower after spending some time under the stream. “He’s just pulling my leg like always. God damn it.” Stiles rubbed his face with a towel, and he slid on some pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a decent shirt to slip on, and then he sat on his bed for a while after he grabbed a book. He just wanted to preoccupy himself with something to take his mind off of things. He got distracted from a chapter on vampires when his phone went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’ll be over in ten minutes.- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles read the text about five minutes ago. He glanced at the timestamp, and he wondered if he should finish getting ready. He got up and heard the knock on the door when he went to fix his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, ten minutes went by faster than Stiles expected. He rushed downstairs and opened the door to reveal Peter in his usual V-neck. “Ah, so you were joking about it being a date?” Stiles asked while leaning against the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. This is my usual date attire. Can I not take my favorite human out for a nice lunch date?” Peter asked, and Stiles scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, let’s get this over with.” Stiles huffed out, and he grabbed his jacket from his couch. Then he slid his shoes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you.” Peter allowed Stiles to exit his house and showed him to his car. “Did you sleep well last night?” He asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well enough,” Stiles told him and watched Peter open the car door for him. “Though it was sort of restless since I couldn’t stop thinking about the date today,” Stiles stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got into the car, and he stared ahead as Peter joined him on his right. “I would say I am flattered you thought about me so much, but it worries me that you didn’t get enough sleep,” Peter spoke as he drove. “What helps you sleep normally?” Peter asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sighed then shrugged. “Normally, I just read until my mind is exhausted, and my eyes are drooping,” Stiles told him as he looked at him. “So, I just tire myself out.” He finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter listened and pursed his lips as he made a turn. “That’s not good, Stiles. You should find a healthier way of sleeping at night.” Peter informed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes at the statement. “Not like I will find one. No one likes to help me with my problems, Peter. Everyone just tells me to get over myself.” Stiles told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be true. I am sure Scott tried and help you. He was just the wrong person.” Peter said as he parked in front of an apartment building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looked out the window as he listened to Peter speak. “Say what you will. It doesn’t change the fact that no one helped.” Stiles said and got out of the car. “Are we at your place for a home-cooked lunch date?” Stiles asked Peter once he was at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are. Did you want a change in venue? I can arrange that if you truly desire that.” Peter said. “Anything to make you comfortable,” Peter added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles glanced at Peter when he heard him. “Your place is fine. Being in a crowded restaurant wouldn’t benefit me right now. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Stiles admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded then led Stiles inside to his humble abode. “Make yourself comfortable,” Peter advised. “I’ll start making us our lunch.” Peter finished as he got into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles glanced around the apartment and felt nervous. Sure, Peter was trying to help him get out more by placing him in another house, but it just made him uncomfortable. He decided to take a step further, but he shook his head. “I’m just going to leave. Thanks for trying, though, Peter,” Stiles called out. He turned and left Peter’s apartment before the other could stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stopped prepping the food he got out and watched Stiles leave. He frowned some as he thought to himself about what he could do for the other. He’d have to try something else.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It may have taken Stiles some more time to accept Scott’s death fully, but he did. Peter helped by going over to his house every day after the whole date scenario. Instead, Peter just hung out with him in his room and kept him company as he began to read more and more on supernatural creatures. Peter would even help him with some terms and things he didn’t quite understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, could we try getting out again? You know going to an actual restaurant for a meal.” Peter suggested to him. He was laying down on Stiles’ bed while the other was reading a massive hardcover book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I can handle that?” Stiles asked Peter as he closed the book after putting a bookmark there. “I mean being there with you should settle my nerves, but I barely have been outside in the past two months,” Stiles explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter went to sit up as he listened to Stiles. “I know, but I do think you’re ready, and besides, I’ll be there with you,” Peter assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sighed, then he set the book on the side dresser. “Did you want to do it today?” He asked Peter. He wished he had more warning so he could give himself a pep talk, but casual dates were okay. What could go wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can go out for dinner and have a little ice cream get together after,” Peter told him. He stood and stretched out his body with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds nice,” Stiles told him and watched him stretch. “I should shower before we go. Considering it has been a while since I have showered.” Stiles told him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request for someone from a long time ago.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>